fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dread Demon
Six Devils and the Scarlet Knight "He went off again..." Chiron sighed, rubbing his eyes, crossing his arms in irritation "Atleast we don't have to be careful now.". "Ah well~" Liliana said, cracking her knuckles as she turned back to face the Oracion Seis "More for us." Grinning, she extending her clenched fist forth, facing her targets. "You haven't even hurt us yet." Midnight said, his left hand raised, facing the bounty hunters. "Yeah, well, we'll manage." Liliana replied, charging at the Oracion Seis, preparing to strike Midnight, knowing he can't twist her body, so much as just use her clothing as restraints, which she was more than willing to handle. Suddenly, Liliana was tackled into the woods by Erza, who had an expression of disbelief and confusion. "I'm doing this..." Erza said, either coming into terms with her actions, or questioning them. "Oh, what the hell?" Liliana re-emerged from the woods, pulling twigs out of her hair "I thought you were a good guy! She's a good guy, ain't she?!". "How odd." Chiron said, tapping his horse...giraffe...animal half feet on the ground "You must be desperate to that little...hope he gave you?". "It's just a bit...A glimmer of hope that they're alive..." Erza gritted her teeth, loosening her grip on the sword's hilt, doubting her decision "I don't have a reason to trust him...But I want to take it, because I finally feel a reason to hold this sword again!" Erza gripped the sword's hilt, pointing it at Liliana, but still shaking regardless. "...Well, alright?" Liliana shrugged, rushing at Erza, preparing to punch her, which Erza blocked with her sword, yet upon contact, Liliana's gauntlet released an explosive shockwave that sent the scarlet haired lady into the woods, away from the other fighters "Oh, fiddlesticks." Liliana sighed, rushing after Erza. "...Oh well." Chiron said, clapping his hands, summoning a wave of crystallic spikes towards the Oracion Seis "Let there be shredded flesh.". "Hmph." Midnight moved his finger forth, causing the crystals to spread everywhere but his direction, touching not him or the Oracion Seis, missing them completely "Not a wise one, are you? You can't touch us no matter how hard you try.". "Reflector..." Chiron said, realizing what he is against. "Death Scythe." Midnight declared, pointing his hand down, triggering an enormous slash of pure wind, gathered from above in a straight, vertical slash at Chiron. In reaction, Chiron raised his arms, creating a metallic wall before him as a defensive maneuver, yet the wind cleaved through it, slashing Chiron, spilling his blood on the ground. "Oh how irritating." Chiron said, stomping the ground, causing spikes to rise right beneath the Oracion Seis. "As if!" Midnight stomped his foot, preventing the crystals from exiting the surface any further, and infact causing them to retract back down into the ground. However, before he could notice, Chiron had closed the distance between them, his front legs raised and prepared to kick him. "Feel the strength of Mother Earth." He said, the force of his kicks breaking the sound barrier, creating a sonic boom that already tore the ground he stood upon, yet before they could hit and destroy Midnight's skull to dust, Racer and Cobra stood in the path of each kick, stopping them, their feet being planted into the ground, the bones of their body almost breaking from the sheer force of Chiron's kicks. "Oh, how unexpected.". "Midnight, hit him!" Cobra shouted at Midnight, responding accordingly, clenching his hand into a fist, gathering wind around Chiron, triggering a whirlwind of sharp slashes at Chiron's body, ripping off his bandages, and tearing through his skin. And yet, Chiron remained standing. "Is that all?" Chiron said, sounding disappointing, the bandages beginning to fall off his body "Let me show you how you attack!". At the meantime, Erza and Liliana clashed, fist to sword, each time Erza struck against Liliana's gauntlet, a shockwave pushed her back, forcing her to step away to avoid being taken advantage of when open "Ugh...!" She managed to avoid Liliana's attack, using it to thrust her sword towards the woman, only managing to graze her cheek, due to the imbalance. "Heyo!" Liliana declared, taking advantage of Erza's failed attack, punching her square in the stomach, the shockwave causing Erza to cough blood, and be sent flying into a boulder, cracking it. "Haaah...!!!" Erza kept herself standing by using her sword, breathing in and out, remaining calm despite the immense pain. This was nothing to her. She's been through worse. And yet, still, she felt weaker than normal. "Call me crazy but, I think I heard Titania uses armors in battle. This is not what I was promised." Liliana said, sounding very disappointed with Erza's display "Was that just a lie?". "No...you heard correctly." Erza said, assuming her stance once more. "Then why no armor? That's very anti-climactic, you know." Liliana said, cracking her knuckles "I expected something bombastic...like this!" Liliana grinned, striking her gauntlets together, surrounding herself in a golden aura, solidifying into a metallic form, covering every inch of her body, encasing Liliana in a metallic armor, featureless but every inch of her body. "Golden Knight, Vulcan." She declared, assuming her weapon's armoured form "Neat, ain't it?". "..." Erza simply stared in shock, speechless at the shift this battle took in an instant. "Let me show you what this does!" Liliana stomped the ground, cocking her arm back, thrusting it forth to punch Erza, who attempted to block, but the force of Liliana's punch broke the blade in half, before the shockwave struck, which only augmented the damage she recieved, not even sending her flying or anything, just shattering the ground she stood on, sending a shock throughout her body, causing her to bleed from her mouth, her wounds reopening, her blood spilling around her, drenching her bandages in red, falling on her knees, losing grip on the hilt. "Gah...!!!" Erza coughed violently, wrapping her arms around her stomach in pain, putting her hand on her mouth, feeling like she's about to regurgitate her organs, panting after the shock she recieves. "Oh me oh my." Liliana sighed "Is this what Titania has come to? Honestly, you're as good as naked without your oh so wonderful armors backing you up.". Erza grabbed the broken blade, and the hilt, forcing herself back up, staring at Liliana with absolute fury "I don't need them to beat you. They...do not wear me, I wear them, and all I need now, to beat you! Is this body of mine!" Cleching her fist, Erza shattered her blade in her hand, cutting into her flesh, yet kept a firm grip on the hilt. "Nice speech, but it means jack if you have nothing to show for i-..." Before Liliana could finish, Erza struck her in the chance with a solid punch, having surprisingly enough strength to send Liliana tumbling on the ground, even when fully armour "Oh?!" Liliana stared at Erza in surprise, seeing Titania rushing at her, the chipped and broken blade she gripped beginning to reforge itself using raw magic power, becoming a brilliant blade of crimson energy "That's better!" Lilaian rushed Erza, every footstep rending the surrounding with shockwaves, closing the distance between the two women. "Benisakura!" Erza declared, clashing her crimson blade against Liliana's fist, the two women's power creating a brilliant flurry of power, gold and red mixing and swirling into a vortex, rending the surrounding. A cracking sound overwhelmed Liliana's ears, as she noticed her armor beginning to shatter "Oh?" Liliana grinned, putting more strength into her attack "What a fabulous turn of events!". At the peak of their clash, Liliana's armor completely shattered, and Erza's Benisakura served its purpose, returning to a dingy old broken sword. Tossing aside the sword, Erza clenched her hands into fists, roaring as she struck Liliana's cheek, in response, Liliana returned the punch to Erza, and thus, the fight became a brutal fist fight, exchanging punches. Thunderous Applause Lancelot and Amon stood a fair distance from one another, away from all the other fighting, staring at each other. Lancelot struck the ground with his staff, removing its wooden appearance, revealing it to be a metallic, silver staff "You're a demon, aren't you?" Lancelot asked Amon "That smudge on you, it's demonification, isn't it?". Amon looked at his right hand, noticing the black markings extended itself onto his chest, abdomen as well as his face, turning his right sclera pitch black "Oh, this? It's a bit complicated." He calmly replied, seeing his claws became less prominent. "Heh, then this will be easier." Generating electricity from his body, Lancelot crouched his body, shooting forth at great speed, breaking the sound barrier, causing his starting point to be rended asunder from his speed, as the distance between him and Amon closed instantly. However, Amon teleported out of the way, causing Lancelot to pass him, before kicking him in the stomach, the force of his kick raising rubble from the earth as he sent Lancelot flying up high. Teleporting right above Lancelot, Amon uttered "Not as tough, is he?" Spiting Lancelot, grabbing his hands together and raising them above his head, striking Lancelot's back, sending him flying back down into the earth, creating a crater, teleporting right next to it. "Funny." Lancelot said, leaping out of the crater and right at Amon, his staff charged with lightning. Amon moved to the side, avoiding Lancelot initial strike, but didn't anticipate the blast of lightning firing from Lancelot's side without warning, consuming Amon in its wide radius. "Heh, arrogant little a-..." Lancelot was cut off by Amon's fist coming in contact with his face, as Amon teleported next to him, his entire body letting out sparks of electricity, his skin burnt from its heat, but still, he remained standing and alive. Amon slammed Lancelot's head into the ground with his punch, once more creating a crater "I should thank you." Amon said, his eyes radiating with malice towards Lancelot, cocking his arm back, attempting to punch Lancelot once more, but missing when Lancelot rolled out of the way "I finally get to stop holding back. All these years of fighting and opposition, and for the first time, I have a good reason, to not worry about hurting anyone I care for.". Lancelot's body radiated with an electric aura, charging at Amon, managing to stab clean through his stomach with his staff, yet failing to make Amon budge "You know, it's funny." Amon said, grabbing Lancelot's face, beginning to crush it "There are so many ways I could just finish you off right now, without a hitch. But, I keep stopping just short of it." Amon was once more enveloped in an enormous blast of lightning, fired point blank from Lancelot's being, rendering the trees behind him apart, leaving a clear path of destruction, pushing Amon back, the staff still sticking in him. "And I find it funny how you're not dead yet." Lancelot said, taking a fighting stance "You're a tough one, aren't you?". "More of your lightning doesn't hurt." Amon pulled the staff out of his stomach, bending it and breaking it in half, ruining its perfectly straight shape "My mother's lightning hits harder than your pathetic spark.". "Is that a challenge I hear?!" Lancelot grinned, rushing at Amon "Thunder Devil's Strike!" Lancelot declared, his entire arm enveloped in lightning, attempting to punch Amon, however, Amon grabbed his fist, stopping him dead in his tracks "Eh?". "Didn't I say?" Amon clenched his free hand into a fist, his knuckles cracking as he did "No more holding back." With a single punch to Lancelot's stomach, an enormous shockwave releasing, carrying the wind with it, as if a large wall was moved, tearing apart the earth and rending the forest apart, blasting a hole through Lancelot's stomach, sending him tumbling through the forest, crashing into something, and releasing a large tower of dust. "Hm..." Amon looked at his fist, opening it, moving his fingers around. "Your body can't handle it." Gram said "You'll break yourself befor you break him if you're going all out.". "I know." Amon replied, seeing Lancelot returning, emerging from the broken down forest and through the dust. The hole in Lancelot's stomach slowly closed itself, as he simply smiled with blood dripping from his mouth and down his chin "Hahaha, that was fun...!" Lancelot said, coughing up blood on the ground "Haaah...hahaha...you...you're something, you know?". "Immortal." Amon said, clenching his fists "No wonder you're so keen on how to stop one.". "Hehe, was I found out? Oh dear, what am I gonna do now?" Lancelot chuckled. Thunder cracked in the dark skies, the weather intensifying. His laughing grew, and so did the thunder, until eventually, lightning struck the earth near Amon "Aaaaah...You piss me off." Lancelot's body radiated with an intense aura of pure lightning, his skin glowing, his fingers and toes becoming claws, as a tail sprouted from behind, his hair extending "Devil Sync!" Lancelot declared, rushing Amon, tackling him at lightning speed, giving him no time to react, the force of Lancelot's tackle creating a crater, soon followed by a stream of lightning moving forth like an unstoppable train, enveloping Amon, causing him to tumble on the ground. "Hurk..." Amon coughed blood, feeling several of his ribs and bones shattering from the impact. Standing up, he saw Lancelot's Devil Synchronization form. "With this, I'm gonna go ahead and kill you in five seconds. Count 'em?" Lancelot said, as Amon took a stance "Go!" He roared, and in the span of one second, tackled Amon several times, each time shocking him with lightning, causing a crater to expand around him, breaking his bones more and more, rending his insides a mess with each impact. In the second second, Lancelot stomped Amon into the ground with his foot, smashing him into the center of the crater "Thunder Devil's...!" Lightning struck from the skies into Lancelot's hand, creating a bolt-shaped spear "Crucifixtion!" He declared, and in the fourth second, struck Amon with his spell, creating a burst of lightning, as the lightning from the sky dropped down towards the two, expanding the blast, and becoming a cross-shaped lightning strike. And in five seconds, Lancelot unleashed had surely "killed" Amon. A tower of darkness extending from Amon's being, slamming into Lancelot, pushing him high into the sky, turning into a monstrous maw that swallowed up Lancelot. "Haaah...haaah..." Amon stood up, panting, as the shadows extending from his body, began to dissipate, Lancelot making his way back down through the throat of darkness. Amon clenched his fist, preparing to punch Lancelot at the moment of arrival. "Right here." Lancelot playfully said, appearing next to Amon, before the latter could notice, grabbingh is head, running it across the ground, as he moved at lightning speed along the forest, ripping his head through stone and dirt "You don't wanna die? Then I'll make you wish you gave up!" Eventually, Lancelot made his way to the top of the mountain, slamming Amon on the tip. "Do you see the dark skies you created, demon?!" Lancelot shouted, extending both arms up, slamming his foot on Amon's chest "This mountain will be your grave!" He declared, yet Amon glared at Lancelot, refusing to teleport away "What's the matter?! Can't seem to muster the will to move away?!". "Go ahead." Amon said, grabing Lancelot's leg, the demonic visage returning, gritting his teeth, somewhat of a maddened expression making its way onto his face "I'll make your failures hurt more than when I break your bones.". "Tsk! Whatever you saw in that world! It must have been real good to make you this determined to die! So! Once you're good as dead, I'll make sure to turn whoever it is you so dearly care about to ashes before mailing them yours!" Lancelot's expression became more and more angered "Tengai!" He declared, as the storm intensified, the clouds circling around the mountain, as lightning struck multiple points on the ground, even at the other fighters' location. "Lancelot..." Chiron said, realizing what Lancelot was about to do "Is that enemy really worth that much power?". "Thor!" He roared, as an enormous bolt of lightning, consumed the mountain tip as it struck, completely annhilated the town, causing boulders and debris to fall everywhere, leaving a hole in the clouds, as the bolt extended into a large cloud of lightning, before expanding, destroying more and more of area, stray lightning bolts striking the surrounding. At the end of it, the clouds began to rain down, as Lancelot stood at a different, having lost sight of Amon's body during the chaos "Heh...goes to show you...". "Oh, yes..." Amon's voice caught Lancelot's attention, causing him to quickly turn, seeing Amon, his right arm gone, along with a part of his face, exposing his skull, his right eyeball remaining, as blood spilled on the ground "That...really hurt...and I'm not lying either.". "You're still alive...?" Lancelot gritted his teeth in anger, charging himself once more "What sort of demon are you?!". "I don't know..." Amon twitched, his right arm regrew itself, as the Black Blood began to encroach onto his skin, and into it, every inch of his body now becoming completely covered in the pitch black demon's blood. However, it began to take form, unleashing an incredibly foul aura "So, mail my ashes, huh?" Two demonic, bat-like wings expanded from Amon's back, being larger than his own body, as horns potruded forward from his skull, resembling a bull's horns "To those whom I care, is it? Well, sir..." A white, skull-like mask appeared on Amon's face, his eyes glowing red, pupils slitted and black, a tail growing from the middle of his back, his fingers and toes becoming sharpened claws made for tearing flesh "I'm afraid you don't understand, what happens, when you threaten the people I care for.". "You...!". "When you say, "I'll hurt those you care for", know what I hear?" Amon's voice became deeper and more demonic, echoing and monstrous, slamming his tail into the ground, shattering it "I hear...!" In an instant, Amon teleported infront of Lancelot, who shaken up in fear, frozen and unable to move "I hear, "please", with the most sincere voice..." Grabbing Lancelot by his neck, Amon began to crush his neck in his fist ""Make me wish I was dead and gone", and I will answer...I'll do worse!" Roaring, Amon cocked his arm back, clenching it into a fist, releasing Lancelot before punching him in the stomach, raising his fist, facing the sky, the force of his punch reaching the skies and seperating the clouds apart and the darkness, exposing the sun once more, as well as tearing Lancelot's body in half. "I will make you beg for a world where I didn't exist, where you wouldn't fear me.". Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storyline Category:Fairy Tail: Vice